


Tommy's birthday

by hallo_13



Series: Quacknoblade and family- [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_13/pseuds/hallo_13
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Quacknoblade and family- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131020
Kudos: 46





	Tommy's birthday

**_Quackity woke up un-usually warm that morning , he knew it was Tommy's birth-day but he also knew it was early af , but he cleared his vision regardless . Looking up he noticed his adorable pinkette piglin boyfriend above him , reading what looked to be another Greek mythology book , but a story this time instead of facts. Techno noticed him and looked down with a soft smile , put down his book and said ''good mornin' hun.'' . Hearing that Tommy and Ranboo turned around as well , they had been looking intensely at their soon to be younger siblings eggs , and both said their own version of good morning but...Tommy fell back to sleep whilst sitting by the fire. Tommy really enjoyed sitting by the fire listening to his music disc's , it was theraputic to him and very calming._ **

**_An hour or so later they all got up and Q called called Sam , Bad and Skeppy over to watch over the eggs and to hide them if any 'enemy's' came._ **

**_The mini red-white mushrooms had grown in/on Tommy's hair nicely and his small tusks had grown aswell._ **

**_Now I know what your thinking , isn't Tommy a human?_ **

**_no , no he's not , he's a hybrid between a mushroom cow - hoglin and human!_ **

**_And because today was his birthday the 4 of them had decided to go the nether (Tommy didn't know though...so actually the 3 of them-) , and celebrate Tommy's birthday there , they had chosen to do this because Tommy really loved the nether , he had made friends with a few groups of hoglin's/Zoglin's aswell!_ **

**_''Tommy just put the blind-fold on.''_ **

**_''Blah-Blah-Blah! Fine!-''_ **

**_Ranboo forced the blind-fold over Tommy's face , listening and laughing as Tommy made an 'oof-' sound._ **

**_As soon as they entered the nether Tommy instantly felt the Temperature raise but didn't question it ._ **

**_The moment his blind-fold was removed he turned around and gave his adoptive parents both a hug and then his adoptive brother a hug as well . . .and then proceeded to swim in lava with Techno. (cuz y nawt-)_ **

**_Over -all , if you asked Tommy he'd say he had the best birth-day out of them all!_ **

**_They all left the nether that day as happy as possible with an even happier Tommy with lava still dripping off of his hair and tusks every step but no-one mentioned it. Tommy was happy and that's all that mattered to them._ **


End file.
